


I Blame Biology

by stunrunner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel's Bonus Technique, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, grapefruiting, just maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunrunner/pseuds/stunrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve talks Bucky into trying <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM2PwriqOjc">Angel's Bonus Technique.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Blame Biology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonScience33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/gifts).



“I don't know...” Bucky stalls. He looks everywhere but at Steve's eyes. Steve's beautiful, gigantic blue eyes. Nope, not looking. Definitely... not...  
  
...Fuck.  
  
“Ugh,” he sighs in melodramatic resignation, “Fine, if you think it will... whatever, I don't even care anymore.”  
  
“Oh you WILL care,” Steve almost _purrs_ as he strokes Bucky's shaft. He is **way** too into this, Bucky has a moment to think before Steve's fingers slide up juuust the right tracks on Bucky's dick. He shudders as those strong, nimble fingers flit gently to his head, then pull ALL the way down with an almost terrible force. He bites back a gasp, but he can feel Steve shifting position above him even as the sensation takes up his entire world. Quite quickly, nothing exists but the friction on his cock, and that friction is _exquisite_.  
  
Almost immediately, the delicate pull shifts to an intricate pushing-and-pulling rhythm, and before he knows it, there's even a delicious wet suction. Bucky bites his lip to stop from moaning outright. Steve maintains the perfect pace—fast enough that Bucky has to stop his hips from jerking upward of their own accord, slow enough that Steve's in no danger of losing control. Bucky hates how deliberate this is for him, hates how with every stroke of his tongue on Bucky's cock, Steve is sure to trace the exact perfect line to drive him beyond reason.  
  
Steve's mouth bobs up and down on Bucky just enough times for him to be truly desperate RIGHT at the moment Steve pulls off and asks, “Are you ready?”  
  
“Sure, why not,” Bucky deadpans through gritted teeth. If something doesn't clamp around his dick RIGHT FUCKING NOW, Bucky is going to--  
  
\--Oh. OH. Bucky isn't going to do ANYTHING, because oh goodness that is a CITRUS RING being moved up and down over his genitals. His hips stutter and a series of little “ah, ah”s escape his lips as what he can only (reluctantly) assume is a grapefruit ring slides oh-so-slowly back and forth over his cock.  
  
“Told you,” a rush of hot breath whispers in his ear, and Bucky melts into the warm mass of muscles embracing him from behind as the grapefruit continues to slide up and down his phallus. He has no idea why the fruit feels so good on his dick—enzymes? He's blaming enzymes, God knows biology has screwed _him_ over enough in the past few years—but he can't stop the little aroused exhalations he makes as he keeps jerking forward into the fruity stimulation.  
  
He hears Steve's grin more than he sees it. “Well, Buck, it looks like you have a request for your commanding officer.”  
  
“Steve I swear to god if you make say it I will nngghhh—AAAAHHH—” Bucky is abruptly cut off by a hot warmth trailing quickly down his right flank, then settling onto his dick, sucking right up to the rim of the grapefruit.  
  
“I—I don't think—” Bucky manages before his arm shorts out and goes limp. “Aaahhh—”  
  
“Thtop thinking,” Steve says around his cock, and Bucky takes the advice as his orgasm sweeps over him in a wave, throbbing convulsions sending him spasming hot cum into Steve's mouth. Captain America's mouth.  
  
“I'm so sorry,” Bucky is already saying as he pulls out, “I didn't—I would have—”  
  
He feels a warm, strong arm sweep around his shoulders. He can't see anything but Steve's smile, Steve's smug smack-in-the-face-worthy smile, he thinks to himself—as Captain America pulls a sliced grapefruit off his war buddy's penis. The two veterans lock eyes.  
  
“Hey, Buck,” Steve whispers as he runs a hand through Bucky's hair.  
  
“Yeah?” Bucky asks, struggling not to melt from the attention being paid to his overgrown scalp.  
  
“...Orange you glad to see me?”  
  
Some things never change, Bucky thinks as he stomps out of the room, leaving Steve clutching his stomach in helpless laughter.


End file.
